The Wreck-It Ralph Theory
by xXThat-Other-HobbitxX
Summary: A theory on the relationship between Vanellope Von Schweets and King Candy AKA Turbo. May contain some thematic elements.


**This theory was brought up whilst watching WIR for the first time, my dad being the one who brought up the concept in the first place, and, well, it inspired me for this here tale of absolute nothing.**

**I do not own any characters from WRECK-IT RALPH, I only own the concept for Vanellope's birth mother.**

Vanellope Von Schweets. The little darling of _Sugar Rush_, that upbeat, go-getter, big-hearted girl depicted on the side of the game, with a determined smile and a bright eye.

But then you have King Candy, ruler of the entire _Sugar Rush _world.We all know he's actually Turbo, just in a new form in order to infiltrate the sweet-tooth inducing racing game, and maintain his title as number one.

He tried to delete Vanellope from the roster, as she posed a threat to his hold on the throne. He didn't succeed, as we know, and only ended up glitching her code up, and turning her into a social outcast.

But what if he had another reason?

Flashback to the late 90's: Arcade games were on the rise, popping out everywhere you turned, new ones, better ones, with updated, high-definition graphics, better sound effects, swifter, cleaner controls, it was the truly the golden age of gaming.

In 1997, _Sugar Rush _debuted in arcades everywhere, primarily Litwak's Arcade and Family Fun Center. Kids of all ages flocked to it, eager to test out the latest game and see what it was all about. It quickly turned into a favorite, with kids lining up their quarters on the screens as they eagerly awaited their turns.

But lurking behind the glitzy, sweet graphics lay Turbo, still bitter from the _RoadBlasters _incident, and his unfortunate unplugging. The urge to get behind the wheel and put the pedal to the metal was getting stronger with every passing day, the desire to be the winner again, to laugh in the faces of those slow losers.

His chance came when _Sugar Rush _arrived, dazzling Turbo with its bright, colorful landscape and candy-coated line-up of characters.  
And it was a _racing _game, best of all.

Turbo wasted no time sneaking inside the game, but he knew that he could just jump in and start it, he learned that from _RoadBlasters_. He needed an update on his design, something new and shiny, something to dazzle the kiddies when he came on screen.  
Inside the code, Turbo went ahead and manipulated himself, redesigning his facial structure and outfit, trading his old racing stripes for more…_royal _clothes. Editing his name to "King Candy", he finished up, and went on to join the others.

There was no doubt that this "King Candy" was not just some nutjob who had a want to win, no, he had a deep, burning _desire _to beat everybody in his way, which was exactly what he did: Every twist and turn, every obstacle thrown in front of him, it was no match for his racing skills.

Time went on, and the king maintained his power, now the official ruler of _Sugar Rush_. He was loving it, the power he now possessed as king, his word was law here, and his skills were legendary. No one stood in his way.

Until she came along.

She was…pretty, to say the least. Light in both hair and skin, with pale, sea-green eyes, and a very cocky smirk, she was as cold as ice, and yet as sweet as soft-serve. Her name was Cornetta Von Schweets.

Yes. Von Schweets.

She was one of the first characters ever designed, which is why her image was on the side of the machine a long time ago. She was eager and willing to do anything to win, saying that she was _"programmed ready",_ and would then proceed to leap into her kart and rev up the engine, itching to get the race started.

At first, Turbo only saw her as another obstacle in his way, another challenger who dreamed of having a trophy of their very own to put up in their room. But he learned soon enough that she was more than just another simple racer.

It was a Wednesday, a late 4-race Grand Prix before the arcade closed, and oh, Turbo could feel the adrenaline running through his wires. He glanced at his opponents, and saw Cornetta on the other end, her gloved hands clutching the steering wheel, and her teeth gritted in anticipation.

10 minutes in, and it was just him and Cornetta now, neck and neck as they raced along the final track, Gumball Lanes, and on the final lap too. Turbo's breathing became even more rapid as he pushed his kart towards Cornetta, in an attempt to bump her off the track.  
But she was smarter than that, shifting in front of him before looking back and calling:

"_**Move your molasses, Candy, or you'll never catch me!"**_

Turbo grinned, ooh, she was a feisty li'l Tamale. He then scooted next to her again, and told her:

"_**It's GAME OVER for you, sweetheart!"**_

Turns out it was game over for neither of them, for just as they looked forward again, their karts crossed on finish line, and Sour Bill, up on his podium, looked confused for a moment before shouting "TIE!"

Tie? A tie? With Tur-I mean, KING Candy? How could that be possible?

Turbo contemplated this as Cornetta smiled to him, saying, "Looks like I'll be seeing you again tomorrow, _Sire…_" before skipping off with a giggle, and leaving Turbo frustrated, determined, and a little attracted.

Their time was so short to the kids, but to Turbo, it seemed like years, racing against his newfound rival nearly every day that the arcade was open. She would win some, he would win some, sometimes they'd tie, other times they'd get beat out by some lucky chump who made a sneaky move during their little banter battles. It was actually something wonderful, it gave Turbo a glow he hadn't ever felt ever in his programming.

It took a while for Cornetta to warm up, but in time, she grew a little closer to the king, having small practice rounds when they could, or occasionally dropping by Tapper's late at night to have a couple of root beers and talk.

And all it took was one night of passion to bring everything crashing down around Turbo's ears.

You know how in the SIMS games, a female SIM is pregnant for 3 days before going into labor and giving birth? Cornetta was missing from the roster for 3 days straight, which confused the players and frightened Turbo, who immediately went off in search of her.

He found her…  
…and his daughter, Vanellope Von Schweets.

Turbo was angry: He was angry at himself for causing this, he was angry at Cornetta for not telling him, he was angry at the creators of the game for creating her in the first place, and he was most defidently RAGEFUL against the little character he and Cornetta made.

Vanellope grew fast, one of the upsides of being a video game character, and Cornetta, in spite of Turbo's anger, brought up the concept of Vanellope becoming a princess, and a racing princess at that. She had no idea about what she had done saying that.

Turbo straight-up refused, telling her that Vanellope was a freak of gaming nature, that she was never intended to be a character, and that he would never relinquish his power to anyone, let alone his own child.

So he went into the code once more, and attempted to erase Vanellope from the game. He failed, though, and when he returned to the game, feeling triumphant, he found Cornetta in shock as she watched Vanellope cry, the blue, glitched code disorienting the little girl with every sob.

Cornetta refused to forgive Turbo for everything he had done, trying to erase Vanellope, and therefore refused to race. Seeing the happiness of the racers and the players, and the greediness of her former king, it made her miserable and sick.

So she did the unthinkable.  
Erased herself.

A form of video game suicide, Cornetta took her name out of the game and put Vanellope in her spot, and then tore apart her own code until she vanished into nothing. Throughout it all, she screamed her hatred for the king, but at the last second, thought of Vanellope, and prayed that she would be a better racer than her father.

It was this final act that truly punished Turbo, because now, the one NPC he had felt strongly towards after all this time had ended herself, and left him with their little, glitched-up child.  
So he erased everyone's memories of Cornetta, and the memory of Vanellope, so that no one would suspect the truth. He abandoned his sleeping daughter at Diet Cola Mtn when the arcade was closed, and never looked back.  
And when Vanellope returned, it stung Turbo hard: She looked _so much _like her mother, but she had had black hair.  
Like himself.

And what made it all worse was her skills and determination: She had a true racer's core, the want and desire that matched his own, and Cornetta's. She even talked like her, saying "move your molasses" and stuff like that.

So there's the truth. Or at least, what I think is the truth.


End file.
